ghost in Island
by AeonFlux15
Summary: DDB jalan-jalan ke pulau tak berpenghuni, tapi malah mendapat pesan yang berbunyi seperti pesan kematian. my First fic ber-genre horor. RnR please...


**Hallo Minna~~~**

**jumpa lagi sama Saia, Aeon. bagi yang belum kenal salam kenal yah. kali ini saia muncul dengan fic horor. fufufu. sebenarnya, ini mau di publish waktu tahun baru. tapi, berhubung waktu itu ficnya msih cacat jadi baru bisa di publish sekarang. sebenarnya saia sedikit bingung mau masukin ke Rate M ato T. tapi, berhubung di sini hantunya nggak serem-serem amat jadi saia putusin masukin ke rate T aja.**

**makasih banyak buat yang udah RnR fic saia sebelumnya.**

**Yosh, Kita mulai aja fic horor yang sedikit gaje ini... saia harap readers sekalian suka dan mau membaca sampai selesai...**

**Title : Ghost in Island**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki n Yusuke Murata**

**Story by AeonFlux15**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Horor, Romance, Adventure**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo (maybe), aneh tapi kali ini gak gaje-gaje amat. Di sini kagak ada lemon-nya, Saia masih di bawah umur untuk buat fic begitu.**

**Pair : SenaxSuzu, HiruXMamo**

Menjelang tahun baru, tim amefuto Deimon Devil Bats berencana untuk mengunjungi pulau tak berpenghuni untuk merayakan tahun baru sekaligus merayakan kemenangan mereka atas Teikoku Alexarders. Mereka berencana untuk mengadakan acara makan dan bakar-bakar ikan.

"Hari ini 31 Desember 'kan? Berarti tahun barunya besok. Kapan kita akan berangkat Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori di sela-sela jam istirahat sekolahnya sembari membolak balik kalender (?)

"Nanti malam." Jawab cowok berambut spike pirang itu.

"Apa?" Mamori membelalakkan matanya. "kenapa tidak nanti sore saja?"

Hiruma menutup laptopnya. "Gue maunya malam." dan pergi meninggalkan Mamori yang masih menganga.

'apa sih yang dipikirkan cowok itu?' tanya Mamori dalam hati.

~Ghost in island~

Sena's POV

DOR! DOR!

Aku mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telingaku. Hampir setiap hari aku mendengar suara itu. Ralat, bukan hampir tapi setiap hari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma Youichi sumbernya. Huh, apa aku begitu takut dengannya sampai terbawa mimpi.

"Bangun cebol sialan!"

Ah, kini aku mendengar suaranya.

"Hentikan Hiruma-kun, kau bisa membangunkan orang lain."

Kini suara anak perempuan yang sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku. Ya, teman berantem Hiruma-san setiap hari. Mamori-nee.

DOR! PRANG!

Kali ini suara tembakan ikuti kaca pecah. Huh, mimpi apa aku sampai aku merasakan pecahan kacanya. Ups, tunggu, ini bukan mimpi. Aku bangun dari tidurku. Melihat ke arah jendela yang sudah pecah gara-gara peluru AK 47. Aku melongo ke bawah dan melihat semua tim Deimon Devil Bats dengan busana masing-masing. Semua pakai piyama dan pakaian tidur kecuali Hiruma.

Ah, Suzuna juga ada. Dia memakai piyama bergambar bulan sabit dan bintang kecil yang membuatnya terlihat lebih err... manis.

Ya ampun, Kak Mamori hanya memakai lingeri dan celana pendek sepaha dengan emm, apa itu namanya, yang untuk menggulung rambut itu, aku laki-laki jadi tidak tahu *Aeon ini cewek, tapi, gak tau apa namanya* di poninya.

"Apa yang lo liat cebol sialan? Cepat turun dengan barang-barang yang lo perlu, sepuluh detik dari sekarang." Teriak Hiruma-san (lagi) yang membuatku tersadar dari ke bengonganku.

"Hiiee... b-baik!" dengan kecepatanku aku meraih semua baju yang ada dalam lemariku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Lalu, berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke depan rumah. Dan di sambut meriah dengan peluru-perluru Hiruma-san.

"Kau telat 0,5 detik cebol."

"Hiiiee, gomen Hiruma-san."

~Ghost in Island~

Normal POV

Tepat pukul 23.10 mereka berangkat dari pelabuhan menuju pulau kecil tak berpenghuni. Di kapal yang cukup besar itu satu per satu mereka tumbang melanjutkan mimpi yang tertunda.

"Kalau begini bisa-bisa kita merayakan pergantian tahun di atas kapal. Kenapa You-nii memilih pergi malam sih?" omel suzuna yang masih bangun.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, suzuna-chan." jawab Sena kikuk seperti biasanya. Di ujung kapal mereka hanya berdiri berdua memangdang laut seperti Rose dan Jack di kapal titanic. Tapi Suzuna tidak berpose seperti Rose yang merentangkan tangan. Sena juga tidak berpose seperti jack yang tengah memeluk Rose. Sena mengarak ke arah laut, sedangkan Suzuna membelakangi laut.

"Sena, sena." panggil suzuna memecah keheningan sejanak. "Aku tau kenapa You-nii memilih berangkat malam-malam."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sena super polos.

"Karena dia ingin bercinta malam-malam dengan Mamo-nee." seru Suzuna girang. "Ayo kita cari intip mereka."

"T-tunggu Suzuna-chan" Sena mencegah menarik tangan Suzuna mencegah cewek itu pergi.

"Ada apa sena?"

Diam. Tak ada yang bicara. Sena yang di tanyai Suzuna pun hanya bisa diam. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya hanya terpikir kata-kata 'jangan pegi suzuna, aku masih mau kau disini bersamaku.' Tapi, cowok berambut helzonut itu masih belum memiliki banyak keberanian mengatakan itu.

Cukup lama mereka bertatap-tatapan.

"Sena."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau merasa ada rasa yang berbeda saat kita hanya berdua saja."

"Hmm, y-ya kurasa." jantung sena terasa berdetak cepat. Bahkan cepat sekali.

"Aku..." Suzuna menggantugkan kata-katanya.

Diam lagi. Gadis berambut dark blue itu tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Semakin lama dia merasa wajah Sena mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu cm. Di bawah penerangan sinar bulan Sena dan Suzuna mempersatukan cinta mereka.

Sena melepas ciumannya. Dia menggenggam tangan Suzuna erat. "Suzuna, aku..." Sena benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya. 'ayolah Sena, menciumnya saja kau berani masa' bilang cinta saja nggak bisa.' Batinnya.

Suzuna masih diam.

Sena mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Suzuna. "Aku mencintaimu." bisik Sena. Setidaknya dia lega sudah mengatakannya.

"Aku juga." seru Suzuna dengan senyum termanisnya yang sukses membuat Sena blushing.

~Ghost in Island~

"Kekekeke, cebol-cebol bodoh." kekeh seorang cowok yang masih asyik dengan kameranya. Memotret Sena dan Suzuna sebagai tambahan di buku ancaman miliknya.

Hiruma berjalan menelusuri koridor kapal. Sesekali terdengar letupan permen karet miliknya.

Sesamapinya dia di lantai paling atas kapal, cowok itu mengisi amunisi pistolnya. Setelah mengkokangnya, dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah atas, lalu menarik napas panjang...

"Bangun teri-teri sialan. Kita sudah sampai di pulau sialan!" teriaknya sembari menembakkan SMG miliknya ke udara. Tembakan itu sukses menggagalkan acara ciumannya Sena dan Suzuna untuk yang kedua kali.

Semua anggota DDB terbangun dan segera keluar ke halaman kapal. Benar saja, pulaunya sudah kelihatan. Semua melihat ke arah pulau tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah kembang api menyambut mereka. Kembang api di tahun baru.

"Ahaha... monseur Hiruma benar-benar hebat menyiapkan ini semua. Keidahan kembang api ini sama seperti keindahanku dalam berdansa.

"Hei, siapa orang sialan yang menyalakan kemabang api?" tanya Hiruma sembari melompat dari atas atap kapal untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Hiieee... ja-jadi bukan Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena sembari menunjuk ke arah kembang api yang masih memperlihatkan dirinya.

"Bukannya kau bilang kalau pulau itu tak berpenghuni." ucap Mushasi sembari mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

"Memang tak ada penghuninya. Atau-" Hiruma menggantungkan kata-katanya. Muncul sebuah seringai di wajahnya. "memang ada penghuninya, tapi bukan manusia. Kekekeke. Menarik."

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"Fu-fugo."

"Tung... tunggu dulu. Co-coba saja kita tanya dulu sama Marinirnya." usul Kurita dengan badan bergetar.

Berjalanlah mereka semua ke tempat kemudi. Tak ada yng ingin di tinggalkan sendiri. Suzuna yang baru jadian dengan Sena memegang tangan Sena sangat erat.

Mereka telah sampai di tempat kemudi. Tapi, tak satupun berani bicara. Hening. Semuanya membelalakan mata kecuali Hiruma yang menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan wajah poker face-nya. Benar juga, tak ada yang menyadarinya, kalau saat mereka semua menaiki kapal, kapal itu langsung bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Tak ada marinirnya. Bagaimana kapal ini bisa jberlayar kemari?

Hiruma yang berada paling depan langsung berjalan ke kursi pemudinya dengan berani. Dia menemukan seragam Marinir yang bersimbah darah di kursi kemudi.

Setir kapal dan juga kaca tepat di depan kursi Marinir seperti bekas cipratan darah. Kalau di lihat baik-baik bekas darah yang di tinggalkan di kaca berbentuk kalimat 'selamat bersenang-senang.'

"Siapa yang tak ada di sini sekarang?" refleks Hiruma bertanya tiba-tiba dengan setengah berteriak.

"Eh?" semua melihat kiri kanan mereka memastikan.

"Mamo-nee tidak ada." teriak Suzuna.

"Shit."

~~~TBC~~~

Yeay, selsai juga fic ini...

baca ulah ah~

...

TIDAK! ANEH NAN JELEK BANGET INI FIC. *tapi di publish juga, bego.*

okelah, kita liat aja apa uneg-uneg readers sekalian tentang fic ini.

Review please. boleh flame kok, tapi jangan yang pedes-pedes ya...


End file.
